Chronicles of Sakari: Kanto
by Crystallize
Summary: Sakari finds a somewhat broken Gameboy Color on her 10th birthday, it sets off a chain of insane events that are very close to the game called Pokemon Yellow. Glitches and somewhat crazy gym battles happens on her journey. Read and Review please.
1. Birthday Present and Idiotic Rivals

**Crystallize: Welcome to my Pokemon fanfiction! =D**

**Sakari: Can you just hurry up with the stupid disclaimer?!**

**Crystallize: Fine... I don't own Pokemon, Pikachu, Pokemon Yellow or Pokeballs. Enjoy this chapter!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 1: Birthday presents and idiotic rivals**

*beep... beep BEEP!*

It was 8 am in Pallet Town.

The dreaded alarm clock sang its ear piecing song before being smashed to bits by the alarm clock smashing kid. The alarm clock screamed for the last time, before it short circuited.

She then rolled over, _and fell painfully on her head. _She got up after a few epic minutes of silence.

"I hate you stupid alarm clock!" she said angrily to the toasted clock, tossing the somewhat charred remains into the dustbin.

Just as she was about to get back to bed, the door flew open, throwing assorted clothes that was just hanging before on the door knob across the room. Her mum was standing at the entrance of her room with a sheepish grin plastered across her face.

"Wake up sweetie" her mum said, holding a big present in both hands. It was wrapped in white gift paper and had a square shape. "Come down for breakfast later, Sakari" She placed it on the cluttered work table and closed the door silently.

Sakari got up, throwing the blue blanket onto the floor and started to walk over to the present. It took a while, since she kept tripping over assorted "stuff" before reaching to the present. It looked beautiful when compared to the mess, the ancient computer and the half broken television. She found the TV remote and turned it on. Sakari also pushed the "on" button on the computer.

While everything was turning on, Sakari unwrapped her present, throwing a red ribbon and paper over her shoulder, showing a yellow box. Under closer inspection which included sniffing the box and chucking it across the room it turned out to be a layer of yellow tissue paper. Sakari grumbled out loud, complaining if this was a game of pass the parcel. After ripping off 24 layers of tissue paper, it finally revealed a box with the words; "Pokémon Watch" Sakari opened the box and pulled out a plastic bag with instructions and a Pikachu shaped watch.

Sakari opened and studied the first instruction carefully, which was rare in Sakari.

1. Pull out the tab from the back of the watch.

Sakari turned the Pikawatch around and pulled out the red and white tap out. The watch made a long beep before settling down again.

2. Press the reset button with a small and pointy object.

This took Sakari a while, since trying to find a paper clip in her room was like trying to find a needle in a haystack. In the end, Sakari went downstairs and asked her mum for a paper clip.

3. Set the time pressing the blah button and so on...

After checking the time on her computer she set the time on her new watch and put it on her wrist.

Everything was perfect.

She got the best practical and cute gift ever; Sakari will finally get her Pokémon Licence and she will have an adventure by her self. All the other times, she had to go with her dad if she wanted to go out of town.

Sakari put on her favourite clothes, a plain white T-shirt, a red sleeveless dress with buttons over it and her red backpack. She stuffed the backpack full of clothes, some food and some other assorted stuff.

Sakari turned to the computer and clicked on the Item Storage icon. She then took out her potion and a Pokeball and shoved it in her bag. Sakari turned off the computer and had a last look at her room.

She rested her hand against the table when she felt something weird. Sakari threw the papers off the table and found a green Gameboy Color. It looked new, besides that it had a crack running down the side. Sakari turned it around and pulled out the cartridge. On the cartridge it said "Pokémon Special Pikachu Edition" It had a Pikachu under the words. She shoved it into her bulging back and closed her bag.

Sakari turned off the television and left her room, slamming the door behind her and walked downstairs to the living room. She turned left and went into the dining room /kitchen.

She sat down to breakfast with her mum and had some "birthday pancakes". They sang Happy Birthday together and ate lots of pancakes. At the end, Sakari said bye to her mum before making her way to Professor's Lab.

On the way to the Professor's lab, Sakari bumped into her rival, Karin.

"Yo, looooser" Karin teased, "I got a Pokémon, and the moron don't" Karin released her Pokémon in a blinding flash of light. She had Eevee, and Sakari wasn't happy about it. "Bet you a cookie that the Pokémon you gonna get would suck" Sakari shot back angrily "I'm going to get a way awesome Pokémon than yours and win against you!"

Karin poked her tongue out at Sakari. "See you later, wimp" Karin cackled as Sakari ran off to the lab to get her first Pokémon.

When Sakari reached the lab, she looked through the window of the lab. There was only a lab assistant in there so she knocked on the door and went inside. After a look around the lab looking for the Professor she went to the assistant and asked where was Professor Oak.

He replied, "He is out getting his parcel from the Poke Mart. He be back soon"

Sakari thanked him and walked outside again. She didn't feel like waiting for him so she did the stupid thing.

She walked into the grass.

Someone shouted, "Get out of the grass!"

Professor Oak was coming from the north with a wrapped parcel in hand.

"That was close! Wild Pokémon live in tall grass!" he said

When he said that, a Pokémon appeared.

Wild Pikachu has appeared!

Oak tried to pull something out from his pocket but then he stopped.

"I'm out of Pokeballs" he said grimly.

Sakari pulled out her only Pokeball from her back pack and chucked it at the Pikachu.

Knock out!

The Pokeball sucked Pikachu inside with a flash of bright red light.

Oak said, "Good job! Now come to the lab." Oak walked off with Sakari trailing behind him.

* * *

**Crystallize: Whats happens next? Wait for the next chapter! =D**

**Sakari: Next chapter I'm going to get a Pokemon and start on my frickin' lame journey.**

**Crystallize: Shut up Sakari. -_-;**

**Sakari: Thats all for now! *Waves to the readers* Bye!~ **


	2. Off to Viridian City and Beyond!

**Crystallize: Yay! The next chapter is up! =D**

**Sakari: Oh, and thanks to littlegreenfox for being our first review person!**

* * *

After going inside the Professors lab for the second time in a row, Sakari was getting annoyed standing to the left of the table where all the Pokeballs were usually are. There were no Pokeballs left standing on the table besides the parcel that Oak had just a few moments ago. Now, he was fiddling in the corner with the computer. Sakari was fidgeting with a piece of crumpled up paper that she found on the floor near the rubbish bin. She flattened most of it out on the table and attempted to make a paper crane.

After 10 long and boring minutes of epically trying not to epically fail at making the paper crane, as she made the final fold, Oak finally finished what he was doing on the computer. He walked over to Sakari, and gave her a Pokedex and a Pokeball, explaining long and boring things to her before wishing her off.

Sakari left the lab and just as she went out side...

Poof.

Pikachu came out of it's Pokeball in a weird flash of blue light. The Pokeball cracked with electricity and Sakari ripped it out of her bag and chucked it some random place before it exploded. It hit the ground with a sicking bang and exploded right at Karin's feet.

Karin was fried sunny side up with a side of bacon. Sakari started laughing at Karin's misfortune. Karin stormed over to Sakari with a complete pissed of face and an epic fight started. Not a Pokémon battle, the type which people slapped other people in the faces with a shoe.

"No!" Karin screamed in Sakari's face, "You ruined my beautiful face!"

Sakari smirked, "It serves you right, you stupid narcissistic idiot!" Just at this beautiful moment, Pikachu thundershocked Karin.

It was an epic classic.

Karin stood there, with a stunned look on her face before picking a Pokeball of her belt and threw it. In another epic blinding flash of red light, a somewhat burned Eevee came out.

An epic lesson has been learned: Don't get thundershocked, or your Pokémon will get cooked _very_ badly.

Karin was epically pissed at Sakari and shouted angrily, "That's enough! You toasted my beautiful hair, you toasted my Eevee and you almost killed my new clothes!"

Sakari laughed, "You got _**another**_ set of clothes today? What a surprise..."

The insult hit Karin in the gut and angrily challenged Sakari to a Pokémon battle. Sakari instantly accepted and another battle started.

But this time it was a Pokémon battle, not the type people slapped other people in the faces with a shoe.

"Go Eevee!" Karin shouted, "Use Tackle!"

Eevee rammed into Sakari's Pikachu.

Sakari quickly shouted, "Use Thundershock!"

Pikachu shocked Eevee, which reeled back in pain before ramming Pikachu again.

Karin shouted, "That's it! Keep doing Tackle and don't stop!"

Eevee rammed into Pikachu again.

It was time for some tactics.

Sakari shouted, "Grab onto Eevee, Pikachu!"

This took Pikachu a while before jumping onto Eevee's tail and holding on tight.

Karin was practically screaming at Eevee now, telling him to shake Pikachu off.

Sakari now shouted, "Pikachu, THUNDERSHOCK!"

Pikachu thundershocked Eevee while still holding onto his tail, before letting go.

Eevee tottered for a second, and then fainted.

Karin picked up her Pokeball from before and recalled her Eevee. Just now, Karin's little sister came running from the magical place called nowhere and gave her sister a BIG hug like a four year old hugging her mum. After the humongous hug, Karin's sister turned to Sakari and asked:

"Do you want a hug too?"

"Hell no"

Karin's sister slinked away silently.

After teasing Karin for a _loooong_time, Karin stormed of, screaming, "I will have my revenge on you, Sakari Hariku!!" before disappearing into the long grass to Route 1.

Pikachu had a smug look on her face, before saying, "Pikachu ka, chu Pika chu?" (Are you going to give me a name, or not?)

Sakari forgot about giving Pikachu a name. After thinking for a heck of a long time, she called her new Pokémon, Ichigo.

Ichigo replied, "Pika chu chu..." (Oh bleep...)

The pair was about to walk into the long grass, when Sakari's mum came running out of the door with a CD case in hand. "Sakari!!" her mum shouted, "You forgot this!" She chucked the weird looking CD case at Sakari, before running inside again.

Sakari opened the weird CD case. Inside, there was a weird thing that looked like a cross between a scanner, a CD reader and a laser gun. Also, in the CD case, there was a platinum CD inside on it. Most of the title was gone, and the only letters left was P S.

It was very weird. Very, very, very weird.

Sakari and Myaki went into the long grass to get to Viridian City.

**1 **_**very**_** long hour later...**

"Darn you stupid long grass!" Sakari screamed. It seemed at every step she took, a Pidgey or a Rattata popped out from the magical place called nowhere. Ichigo was pretty much almost Level 8 now.

After finally getting of the middle section, Sakari pulled out the Gameboy Color and turned it on. Surprisingly it turned on without a problem. She beat her "rival" and got up to the same section of long grass she was in and...

Poof.

The Gameboy saved itself before stuffing up completely. Angrily, Sakari shoved the Gameboy into her bag and went through the last patch of long grass. For some epically weird reason, no random Pokémon popped out of nowhere. Shrugging that weird thought of, Sakari walked to the nearest Pokémon Centre.

After healing Ichigo back to her full heath, Sakari bought some more Pokeballs and another Potion. She has got 3 Potions now, one from her Box and the other from some deranged guy running around like a completely headless chicken.

After getting all off the junk, Sakari started making her way for Viridian Forest, but some other deranged old man was on the floor, moaning about not getting his morning latte. Sakari sighed at the guy's stupidity and walked off to the Viridian Coffee Shop to get a latte for the epically deranged old man and get of with her fricking adventure. She's got a forest to get to, and nothing will get into her fricking way.

* * *

**Crystallize: I finsished the second chapter in a week! =D**

**Sakari: Why did you give my Pikachu a lame name?!**

**Ichigo: Pika.... (Not again...)**

* * *


	3. Let's Battle the Zelda Freak!

Inside the Coffee Shop, Sakari was waiting in a long line that stretched from the counter to oblivion. After waiting another 20 minutes, Sakari finally orders a latte, wasting some of her money and got the heck out of there. She went back to epically deranged man to find out that...

Someone got him a coffee earlier.

Sakari tossed the coffee into the nearest dustbin and moved on, but missed the dustbin.

Instead, she accidently chucked it into the bush right behind it. The bush let out a scream of pain before a boy ran out of there with a coffee cup on his head, falling over a randomly placed stone, before landing right in front of Sakari.

Sakari grumbled under her breath.

"Daniel! What the _heck _are you doing here" Sakari shouted angerly.

The boy stood up, with the coffee started to stain his somewhat blondish hair.

"Don't call me by that name!" Daniel wailed

"You managed to get to Viridian City in a week ?!" Sakari shouted, "You really take forever at everything..."

"Dammit, Sakari, I challenge you to a Pokémon battle!" Daniel said crossly.

"Go Flame!"

"Get 'em, Ichigo!"

Ichigo jumped off Sakari's shoulder, while Daniel threw his Pokeball onto the floor, in a epic flash of red light, Growlithe popped out.

Now, the second epic battle in the row has started.

Both trainers were tensed up to the max.

"Ichigo, use Thundershock!"

"Use Dig!"

Flame started digging underground, ready to strike Ichigo at anytime, while Ichigo's attack harmlessly hit the ground

Sakari hesitated for a moment.

"Ichigo, uh, jump on the fence!" Sakari yelled.

Ichigo ignored Sakari's order and went for Daniel's water bottle, which was in his backpack, grabbed it, _and then _jumped onto the fence.

Daniel scoffed at Ichigo's stupidity and commanded evilly ,

"Flame, ATTACK!"

Flame burst out of the ground, aiming right at Ichigo!

Ichigo opened the bottle cap quickly, aimed at Growlithe and _squeezed._

Water gushed out of the bottle, soaking Flame with water.

Pwned with a bottle of water.

What an epic classic.

Flame shook most of the water off, before charging towards Ichigo, for a Bite attack.

"Thundershock, nao!" Sakari shouted.

Ichigo jumped over the charging Flame and shot a Thunder Shock at Flame. Flame swiftly jumped to the left, landing in a puddle of water.

"Flame, Ember!" Daniel shouted.

Flame fired a blaze of fire out of it mouth. Ichigo picked up a twig, which was convenient placed and pulled out a packet of marshmallows, sticking one onto the end and roasted some marshmallows.

Sakari finally noticed that Ichigo had pinched her marshmallows.

The things Sakari's Pikachu comes up with.

Daniel was unimpressed. In fact, he was more pissed at Ichigo mocking his mighty Growlithe.

"Damn you Sakari!" Daniel cursed, "Flame, EMBER!"

Flame shot another Ember attack at Ichigo, but Ichigo pulled the marshmallow bag out again and toasted some more marshmallows on the stick, eating them while laughing.

Daniel was getting even more pissed than usual.

"Flame use Dig!"

Flame dove under ground again, before bursting out, hitting Ichigo in the gut.

"Keep using Dig, Flame!" Daniel commanded

Sakari sighed heavily

"Ichigo, wait 'till Flame comes out, then use Thunder Shock!" Ichigo nodded at her trainer and started waiting 'till Flame bursts out of the ground again.

After 2 or so minutes of epically waiting for Flame to burst out of the ground with a shower of dirt, Flame burst out of the ground, hit Ichigo in the gut again. Ichigo held on and flipped over onto Flame's back expertly before riding Flame into the hole again.

As soon as Flame entered the hole, Ichigo let off an extra powerful Thunder Shock. Flame couldn't dodge the attack and was fried instantly in seconds.

Toasted Growlithe with fries, anyone?

Ichigo jumped out of one side of the hole, while Flame crawled out the other hole, stood for a moment, before falling over.

Flame has fainted.

Daniel put his hands up, knowing that he lost after a very long week training for this.

"Fine... you win Sakari" he said, pulling a random piece of paper and pointed at a line. Sakari quickly signed it with an extremely blunt pencil. She didn't know what she signed, since she couldn't be stuffed to read it now.

"Now since you signed the terms and conditions, I have to come with you"

"WHAT!" Sakari shrieked, seeing that she didn't want a partner.

After a long time thinking for a while, Sakari gave in.

"Fine, you can come, ONLY if you don't annoy me"

"Yay!" Daniel cheered, with a weird glint in his eye "You can call me Rinku now!"

Sakari looked pissed at Daniel.

"Dammit, you _still_ addicted to Zelda!? Sheesh..." Sakari moaned.

_Why me? Sakari thought angrily, Couldn't he annoy someone else, like Karin?! Or does he have a fricking crush on me?! _

"You signed the contract, you better get used to it" Rinku said.

"Shut the hell up"

After healing their Pokémon, Sakari and Rinku made their way to Viridian Forrest.

They passed the epically deranged old man, when Ichigo ran off into the bushes and came back with a Potion in her mouth. Sakari took it out of Ichigo's mouth and put it in her bag. Suddenly, the deranged old man came up to them and asked if they wanted to know how to catch a Pokémon. When he asked that question, a Weedle wiggled out of the bushes. Sakari then rudely refused and walked off. The Weedle wiggled back into the bushes again.

Ichigo saw all of this and classified in her mind as WEIRD.

10 or so minutes later, after being attacked by a murdering flock of Pidgey's that came out of the magical place called nowhere; they made it to the front entrance to a building that leads to the forest. Sakari walked through first, before having to come out again grumbling at Rinku's stupidity, before dragging him inside by the ear.

After walking through the walkthrough building, all sunlight was reduced to a minimum. It was dark, but not dark enough so that they needed a torch. Afterwards frying some Caterpie and Weedle, Rinku grabbed the Pokeball and they both moved back out to look for some more stuff in the long grass. They both went right, towards the small patch of grass.

But, something had to happen.

As they walked to the patch of long grass, a female trainer came out of the grassed and asked Rinku if he saw any Pikachu's.

"Nup," Rinku replied, "I have seen no Pikachu's 'round here"

"But your girl friend has got one," The girl whined, "Tell me where you got that Pikachu, or else."

"Or what?" Sakari butted in.

"Or I challenge you to a Double Pokémon battle!"

"Rinku?" Sakari said, "Are you in or what?"

"Okay..." Rinku said kind of slowly.

"Then let's do this thing!"

When Sakari just said that last sentence, they were thrown into another Pokémon battle with a somewhat insane Pikachu Addict.


End file.
